Pokemon Legacies
by ILiveInTrees
Summary: Set years after the events of Black 2, Pokemon Legacies chronicles the journey of Desmond Sattagory and the challenges he must face while traveling with his Pokemon throughout the Pokemon world. Pokemon Legacies is a Nuzlocke esque story in respect to Pokemon deaths occurring frequently. Rated T for language. I do not own Pokemon. All rights belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1: Fiasco

I guess you could say things aren't always what they seem. I mean, nobody expected me to make it this far. Nobody…

* * *

Chapter 1: Fiasco

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

The sound of the alarm clock buzzed throughout my head. It felt like I had a Beedrill nest in my head and they were all going about their business; not caring enough to remain delicate inside their own domain.

The alarm didn't wake me up. In fact, I've been awake for hours now. How could I sleep when today was the day I'd be getting my first Pokemon?

You see, my mom never wanted me to go on my journey. Where I'm from in Aspertia City you receive a Pokemon from Professor Juniper when you're 10 but since my mom is against the whole idea of traveling with Pokemon I didn't receive mine. Instead, I was granted the gift of watching all my childhood friends pick their Pokemon and leave one by one until it was just me left.

I didn't hate her for it though; how could I?

When I was younger my father worked at the Unova Center for Regional Defense in Castelia City. After the happenings of Team Plasma years ago Alder suggested the strongest Pokemon trainers of Unova ban together to form a police force that could protect the citizens and Pokemon of Unova from threats that might occur. My father's name was Nate and he led this team. For years they kept peace within the Unova region. That is, until _He_ returned…

No one knew his real name they just knew that wherever he went chaos was sure to follow. When I was four he attacked the UCRD tower in Castelia City.

My father died that day along with many other talented trainers and Pokemon.

That is why my mom forbids me from having a Pokemon and that is why I was never able to leave this town.

Today is different though because today I am 17 and according to the "Unova Rights of the Region" I am legally able to create my own path in life. I've decided I don't want to stay here in Aspertia City anymore! I want to become Pokemon trainer and travel all of Unova! I want to make friends with many Pokemon and become the strongest trainer around! But most of all I want to join the Defense Force and continue on my father's legacy. I can only dream of ever becoming that strong though…

I mustered up the energy to sit up in bed. I sat there glaring at my reflection in my mirror that sat parallel to my headrest.

"Happy birthday, dear" my mom said with a smile on her face.

She stood there in the doorway of my room in her usual attire: a long white dress with a pink apron. She was a fairly brittle woman and very pale and skinny. Her wavy brown hair was tied up into a bun to keep it out of her face.

"Good morning, mom" I replied with a nervous tone in my voice.

"My little boy's all grown up…" she announced. I could tell she was having a hard time keeping it together. The way she spoke seemed as if she could break into tears any second.

"Get ready then come down stairs. We have company". She looked at the floor for a second, examining it almost as if she was having second thoughts about something.

I spent the next ten minutes running about in my room trying to look for clothes that look at least somewhat "presentable" for whoever this guest was. As I reached down to pick my coat up off the messy hardwood floor I stopped halfway. I lifted my head up and saw my reflection looking back at me from my wall-mounted mirror. My dark brown eyes gazed back at me. I studied myself intensely. My dark brown wavy hair resembled that of my mothers. It wasn't short but it wasn't long; it was a nice, messy, in-between. I was in obvious need of a haircut. The way the sun shone through the blinds lit up my face in a way I have never seen it before. For the first time in a long time I felt confident. I swung my jacket over my back and put my arm inside the sleeve. As I began walking downstairs I realized I wasn't dressed very "appropriate". I went with the jeans and a t-shirt look, but hey, why not?

"Ah, Desmond, I was beginning to think you'd spend all morning cooped up in your room" a familiar voice said.

"Pro... Professor Cedric?" I stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't think I don't know what you were planning on doing today, Des" my mom calmly interrupted. "I figured I should just invite Mr. Juniper over myself to save you the trouble of sneaking around".

"Mom I… I thought you forbid me from having Pokemon" I nervously spouted as I stared at the Professor in awe.

"Well I don't like it Des, but I won't stop you from following your dreams. I've done so for far too long and now it's time to make your own path in life. I'm sorry I held you back for so long but I hope you understand" My mother spoke as she put her head down in shame as if she regretted her former decisions.

"Mom" I replied, "I understand, I really do". She looked up at me and I can see the dry streak on her cheek from where a tear once fell.

"I'll leave you two to get to business," she announced as she walked into the parallel room.

Professor Cedric Juniper was sitting on one of our old wooden chairs at the kitchen table. There was a briefcase in front of him in the center of the table. He had a serious look on his face; his long tan coat and grey hair greatly intensified it.

"Come, sit," he said quietly, staring at the briefcase.

As I sat down across from him he opened the briefcase. Three Pokeballs were inside all aligned perfectly.

"In this case there are three Pokemon," he announced. "Snivy, the grass type; Tepig, the fire type; and Oshawott, the water type. Now Desmond this is a very hard decision for most trainers to make becau –"

"Tepig!" I interrupted. "I choose Tepig".

He reached for the Pokeball and picked it up. "Are you ready to meet your new partner?" he asked in a confident manner. Cedric threw the ball into the air and a bright red light shot down next to him. Not even a second later the red light dissipated and next to him sat a little orange pig.

"Do you want to give him a nickname?" Cedric asked me.

I've planned for this moment for years and I always imagined how it would play out. I imagined my new partner moments released from their Pokeball running amuck and wreaking havoc amongst my living room.

"Fiasco" I replied as I stared down in awe at my new friend.

"Tepig!" Fiasco exclaimed at me with a smile on his face.

"He seems he likes you" Cedric said, smiling. "I have another gift for you," he added reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a red device. "It is a Pokedex," he announced proudly. "It collects data of all the Pokemon you meet. All I ask is you fill it to your greatest ability".

"Thank you Professor" I replied nervously as I reached for the Pokedex.

"Stay in contact with me throughout your travels Desmond. You never know what I might be able to help you with. Also, be kind to your mother. She worries about you but I assured her you will do just fine!" With that he stood up, grabbed his briefcase, pushed in his chair, and walked towards the door. "Till next time, Desmond" he smiled as he nodded his head and pushed open the old wooden door. Then he was gone.

I sat there at the table looking down at Fiasco while he sat still, smiling. He was so calm, which surprised me. When my friend Jacob received his Pokemon it was wild and full of energy.

"Desmond, I packed some essentials for you" my mother announced as she walked into the kitchen holding a backpack. "Be sure to tell your aunt and cousins in Sangi Town hello for me". She did not seem sad anymore. In fact, a smile swept across her face.

"Thank you, mom" I said as I hugged her. Holding back the tears that fought their way to my eyes. "Don't worry about me. I'll make you proud… I'll make dad proud".

"He would already be so proud of you…" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. With that I put Fiasco's ball in my bag, swung it over my shoulder and led Fiasco towards the door. "Goodbye, mom".

Little did I know, those would be the last words I would ever say to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Ryu

Chapter 2: Ryu

* * *

The brisk fall air gently scraped my face as I made my way up route 19. There was not much to see other than the fallen leaves that lined the path. With Fiasco by my side I pressed upwards towards Sangi Town. I stopped in front of a patch of tall grass. The tall dark green grass that covered a corner of the path caught my attention quickly. Something was moving inside and I knew just what it would be.

"Alright, Fiasco" I said confidently with a smirk. "Use Tackle on whatever is in there!"

Fiasco darted forward into the patch of tall grass with a quaint smirk on his face.

"_GAHHHHHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"_ A rusty voice screamed from behind the grass. Fiasco came running out of the grass with a startled expression and out followed a brown haired boy.

"What do you think you're doing having your Pokemon attack me like that?" the boy exclaimed angrily.

"I um… thought you were a Pokemon hiding in the grass" I replied, averting my eyes.

"NO! I was in there hiding from the beast!"

"Wait. What? What beast?"

"This thing" the brown haired boy said nervously, checking over his shoulder. "It flew overhead. I'm not sure if it was a Pokemon or not but that THING was horrible! THREE HEADS! THREE HEADS I TELL YOU!" he exclaimed waving his arms in the air like a mad man.

"Are… Are you a trainer" I replied, completely ignoring his fictitious statement.

"Well, yeah but I don't think that –"

"Let's battle" I interrupted while confidently glancing down at Fiasco.

"Humph. Alright, I guess..." the brown haired boy replied. He seemed nervous like he didn't battle often, but for his age he must have had a Pokemon for 2 or 3 years now.

"Ralts, come on out!" he exclaimed while throwing a Pokeball into the air.

As Ralts and Fiasco eyed each other from across the road it felt as if all the blood in my body rushed straight into my brain; it was a feeling I had never felt before, and I liked it.

For a moment the whole world stood still. This was it; my journey had finally begun.

"Fiasco, Tackle!" I yelled. Fiasco darted towards Ralts at full speed.

"Ralts, hit him with a psybeam!"

A flash of pink energy shot from Ralts faster than Fiasco could dodge it and with that he was knocked back a few feet. He looked back at me with a cocky smirk then darted back off towards Ralts.

"Ralts prote –"

Before the other boy could even finish Ralts was hit head first by Fiasco with incredible force, knocking him back to the feet of his trainer.

"Good work Fiasco!" I yelled out at him. The rush I was experiencing was almost as I always imagined it would be. I could feel the blood coursing through my veins. I felt more alive than ever before!

"Not bad" my opponent said looking down at Ralts. "But not good enough. Ralts, Psychic!"

Suddenly, Fiasco was blasted to the right bouncing off the gravel as if he were a stone that was tossed across a pond. When he stood I noticed scratches on his face and body. He didn't have much in him left but I knew he could finish this. Before I could even shout my command he darted off again towards Ralts.

"Come on Ralts finish him!"

After that all I heard was "TE-PIG!" then dust covered the scene ahead.

As the dust moved away I saw Fiasco standing on all fours panting like he just ran a marathon. Across from him lie Ralts with burn marks stretching down the left side of his body.

"Dammit! Ralts, return" the boy commanded as he withdrew his Pokemon.

"You too Fiasco" I announced. "I think you need a break".

The boy walked over to me and extended his arm to greet me.

"Jake" he said proudly. "Great battle! And you are?"

"Des" I replied confidently while shaking his hand.

"Well, maybe we'll cross paths again Des" he replied smiling as he released his grip on my hand. He handed me a potion from his bag then turned around and proceeded to walk away.

I continued onwards towards Sangi Town not stopping until I arrived at my destination. Sangi town was a quiet, old town where not much happened. The first thing I did was stop at the Pokemon center and heal Fiasco. I then went to my cousins' house and introduced Fiasco then reminded my Aunt to visit my mother more often. When I left I had one thing on my mind: Virbank City gym. I had never been more determined in my life!

As I walked down the road towards Virbank City something caught my eye. There was an old burnt down farmhouse on the opposite side of the road. I looked down at Fiasco and he nodded in agreement, and with that we walked towards it. As dusk approached an eerie feeling shot down my spine witch left me feeling numb. I had heard stories of the ranch before and they were not always delightful. Some say the old farmhouse was haunted by the ghosts of the children who died in the fire. I refused to believe these stories as I pressed onward, but they still tickled the back of my mind.

_"RIIIIIIII"_ a haunting cry screeched from inside the farmhouse. I did not run away, instead, instinct caught ahold of me and I ran inside with Fiasco next to me. A little blue Pokemon lie on the floor of the charred building covered in chunks of wood 1 to 2 feet in length.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll get you out!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

With all of my strength I pulled him from the rubble in no time at all. He was weak but I knew he would be fine. I whipped out my Pokedex instantly to learn his name.

"Riolu, eh?" I smiled, kneeling down with my hand on his head. "Don't worry buddy. I'll take you to the PokeCenter in Virbank and get you good as new!"

Riolu managed to smile as Fiasco curiously poked his head out from behind me. They studied each other for what felt like an hour.

"Come on guys let's go," I commanded as I rose and motioned towards the exit.

I scurried along the beaten path with Fiasco and our tag-along close behind. Eventually we came to see the lights of Virbank City. It was dark now, and the sun had already set so I nervously rushed Fiasco and Riolu into the PokeCenter.

"Why hello there" the nurse at the counter greeted happily as we walked into the center.

"I found this Riolu in the old farmhouse covered in rubble. He must have been wondering around in there. Think you can heal him?" I asked.

"Why of course" she replied with a smile as I picked up Riolu and handed him over.

"_Ri_" he said nervously as the nurse carried him into the back room. As I walked towards the exit I noticed Fiasco was not following me.

"Come on, Fiasco, we're going"

"Tepig" he replied, and as weird as it may seem I felt like I understood him. He stood there standing by the counter waiting so I took a seat on a chair that was placed against the wall across from the counter. After about ten minutes I fell asleep.

I awoke to Fiasco "talking" to someone in that way Pokemon "talk". You know, saying their name really fast and what not. The sun shone bright through the windows so I concluded I slept through the night.

On the floor in front of me sat Fiasco and Riolu eating some special Pokemon food out of two bowls that sat next to each other. The nurse walked over to me and smiled.

"Riolu is in perfect condition now" she announced happily. "It seems him and Tepig have become great friends".

I looked over at Fiasco and Riolu who were now yapping away, smiling at one another.

"I left you a little gift as you slept" she said as she pointed to the end table next to my chair. On the table sat a lone Pokeball.

"Wha… What do you want me to use it for?" I asked curiously, reaching for the ball.

"Well you can't just leave Riolu here!" she replied with a giggle. "I doubt your Tepig would enjoy that".

"Riolu!" I called. "How would you like to join Fiasco and I on our journey?"

The little blue Pokemon stopped what he was doing and stared at me curiously. Cautiously, he worked his way towards me in my chair. We made eye contact for a good 30 seconds then suddenly he reached out and tapped the ball I held in my hand. In a flash of light he was gone. The ball dropped to my lap and wobbled for a couple seconds then finished with a "_click_".

"Well look at that!" the nurse said ecstatically.

Fiasco scurried over to me happily while saying "Tepig! Tepig! Tepig!"

He jumped onto my lap and nudged the ball. Riolu once again appeared in front of me, gazing up into my eyes.

"Ri?" he said curiously.

"Ryu" I responded. "Do you like the name Ryu?"

Riolu nodded in enjoyment of his new name.

"Alright then" I announced. "Let's get going! We have a gym badge to get!"

I thanked the nurse and proceeded towards the exit with my companions close behind. As I walked outside I averted my eyes toward the magnificent building that lie down the street. The Virbank City gym was mine for the taking, and with my new friend I was positive we could accomplish anything.


End file.
